


one where stiles get's the wrong number

by becaanne, superpotterwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becaanne/pseuds/becaanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwolf/pseuds/superpotterwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21st may<br/>(16:30)<br/>Dude how do you get a strawberry stain out of a t-shirt<br/>[16:35]<br/>Who are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of texting criticism is allowed but don't be to harsh that's all from me for now.Hope you enjoy the story if there are any more tags you can think of just comment below.

Stiles

_Derek_

  
21st may  
(16:30)  
Dude how do you get a strawberry stain out of a t-shir t  
[16:35]  
_Who are you?_  
[16:36]  
_And to remove a strawberry stain from clothes, start by flushing the stain with cool water. Then mix 1 tablespoon of white vinegar and 1/2 teaspoon of liquid laundry detergent with 1 quart of cool water. Soak the garment in this solution for 15 minutes. Rinse the garment with water._  
(16:40)  
Scott stop messing around I have a crying Rosetta on my hands because I said we might have to chuck it out her favourite t-shirt but thanks man  
[16:45]  
_I have no idea who this Scott is or you for that matter I think you have the wrong number_  
(16:50)  
sorry man I got one of the digits wrong but thank you for helping  
[17:00]  
_It's no problem_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek_

10th June  
(18:00)  
Dude do you know how to get rid of red wine out of carpet?  
Derek pov  
Of course they would have a partner why would they want someone that they only text when they have a problem.  
Why did he text me when he has everyone else around him yes it must of been a mistake the first time but why text me now asking to get rid of red wine he was clearly on a date with someone why didn't he just ask them so after thinking this over he replied  
[18:30]  
 _how to remove red wine out of carpet_  
 _1.With a white cloth, try and blot as much of the red wine stain as you can. The more you can soak up, the less you’ll have to remove._  
 _2.After you finish blotting, pour a bit of cold water directly onto the wine stain. Doing this helps dilute what remains of the stain, making blotting a bit easier. Continue blotting until you find that no more of the stain will come out._  
 _3.Now prepare a baking soda paste by mixing a three to one ratio of water to baking soda and applying it to the affected area. Once the paste is dry,vacuum the stain._  
He got a reply about two minutes later  
(18:32)  
Thanks man your tip on how to get rid of the strawberry stain worked like a charm  
[18:34]  
 _Like I said before it's no problem._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek_

11th June  
(20:20)  
Dude do you know how much trouble it is to go shopping with a five year-old girl  
(20:25)  
I haven't kidnapped a girl if that's what you are thinking right now! OMG, that's what your thinking isn’t it! I haven't, honest. See I should have pointed out that I have a daughter. God how could I be so stupid to not mention that! Now I'm rambling I'll stop texting you now.  
[20:30]  
_Funnily enough I don't as I don't have any nieces or a daughter and I didn't think you kidnapped her._  
(20:35)  
No nieces huh? Only child?  
[20:40]  
_No two sisters one has son and the other doesn't have any children._

(20:45)

Oh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek_
> 
>  
> 
> **Scott**

12th June  
(13:00)  
Marvel or DC  
[13:05]  
_DC you?_  
(13:10)  
Marvel movies and DC tv shows  
[13:15]  
_Alright I have a question_  
(13:20)  
Okay shoot  
[13:25]  
_Where's your daughter at seems as though you are texting me back straight away_  
(13:30)  
Oh she's sat on the couch watching Star Wars  
[13:35]  
_I'll let you watch Star Wars as it is awesome then_  
OMG Stiles almost swooned, they love star wars. That’s just not fair.  
(13:40)  
No dude don't go I've seen it like a thousand times that's how much I love it  
[13:45]  
_Ok cool_  
(13:46)  
You could sound more enthusiastic you know  
(13:47)  
_Yay I can't wait to spend more time talking to you._  
(13:48)  
Dude was that sarcasm?  
(13:49)  
No don't answer that  
(13:50)  
Wait are you a dude or a dudette because I've been presuming you are a dude and I'm going to feel dead awkward if you are a dudette  
[13:55]  
_I'm a dude_  
(14:00)  
Ahhh I feel slightly less awkward now ;)  
[14:02]  
_Of course you use emoji's. Why does that not surprise me._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(14:03)  
Dude it's a he and he loves star wars  
{14:04}  
**What? I still need to watch that**  
(14:05)  
The dude I have been texting and OMG you haven't watched it yet after Rosetta bought her favourite uncle the box set for Christmas I'm going to tell her.  
{14:06}  
**Oh wrong number guy and please don't tell your little Rosetta is as frightening as Lydia**.  
(14:07)  
Yeah and she is only five anyway dude speak to you later :P  
(14:08)  
**TTYL**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(14:10)  
Is that a problem for you T_T  
[14:11]  
~~You took a while to reply~~  
_Yeah_  
(14:12)  
Well tough cookies I'm going to keep using them :P  
[14:13]  
_Okay I have to go got a late lunch with my family to go to bye._  
(14:14)  
TTYL  
Derek did not have to search up what that meant honest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in while just life got in the way plus i had writer's blog so here you are  
> I hope the long chapter makes up for it i don't exactly know where this fic is going
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles
> 
> _Derek_

13th June

[15:00]

_Hey_

(15:30)

Hii

[15:35]

_~~So what happened with Rosetta~~ _

[15:40]

_~~How come Rosetta has just you~~ _

[15:45]

_~~What happened with Rosetta's mum~~ _

[16:00]

_I have a couple of questions to ask you if you are not busy_

(16:05)

I have to go back into work in 25 mins I'll message you when I'm home and then you can ask as many questions as you like :)

[16:18]

_Okay_

(18:10)

Hey sorry I didn’t message you until now Rosetta was having a little tantrum when I got her from my mum and dads

[18:15]

_Hey that's fine_

(18:20)

So what are your questions

[18:25]

_Oh yeah they don't matter actually_

(18:30)

Dude you can't just say you have questions and then it doesn't matter

[18:40]

_They are not the sort of thing to ask people when haven't even met them_

(18:45)

Oh

[18:50]

_Well there is one question I could ask_

(18:55)

Go ahead then

[19:00]

_Where do you live ?_

(19:05)

Beacon Hills

[19:10]

_Your kidding_

(19:15)

Nope so where do you live?

[19:20]

_Just outside of Beacon Hills_

(19:25)

How far out

[19:30]

_Just a couple of minutes_

(19:35)

What's your name

[19:40]

_My name is Derek what is yours_

(19:45)

Stiles

[19:50]

_That can't be your real name_

(19:55)

It is

[20:00]

_Really?_

(20:05)

Ok fine it's not but my real name is hard to say and spell so everyone calls me stiles

[20:20]

_Okay stiles I'm going to bed_

(20:30)

Dude its eight thirty

[20:35]

_I have to make a school visit tomorrow_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can think of any tags please comment below thanks
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek_
> 
>  
> 
> **Scott**

14th June

(14:00)  
hey  
do you want to meet up sometime  
wait ignore that  
{14:04}  
**dude we see eachother nearly once a week but sure i can come by and see you's tonight**  
(14:05)  
THAT WASN'T FOR YOU THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO IGNORE IT  
{14:06}  
**what would be the fun in that who was it for then**  
(14:07)  
Derek  
{14:08}  
**dude do you not remember the stranger danger your dad give us he even give us pamphlets**  
(14:09)  
oh god don't remind me but derek isn't a stranger i have been talking to him for the past two weeks  
{14:10}  
**so you still don't know if he is a murderer or not just think about how Rosetta would feel about losing her dad**  
(14:11)  
scotty don't try to make me feel guilty if you really want i can text derek to see if he is a murderer  
{14:12}  
**Yeah can you dude but make sure he is telling you the truth**  
(14:13)  
I don't know scotty i'm just going to have to believe him

(14:14)  
hey  
[14:15]  
Scott wants to know if you are a murderer  
(14:30)  
_No i am not a murderer_  
[14:33]  
screenshot sent  
see he is not a murderer  
[14:34]  
**can you ask him if he is sure for me please**  
[14:35]  
sorry about this but Scott is a idiot and wants to know if you are sure  
(14:40)  
_Tell him yes i am a murderer i wait until someone gets the wrong number and then wait for them to want to meet up with me and then follow them home then rip their throat out with my teeth_  
[14:45]  
Oh my god i couldn't breathe for a little bit then :D 

  
Stiles kept checking his phone every minute waiting for a reply but nothing every time he flashed his lockscreen to see Rosetta with ice cream on her nose her laughing while stiles is behind her pulling bunny ears behind her and grinning wide like a idiot

  
[14:55]  
oh my god please tell me you weren't being serious  
(15:55)  
_Sorry there was a crisis that came up while i was on break so i had to help out and no i wasn't being serious_  
[16:00]  
oh thank god i thought i would have to stop talking to you i'll just tell scott you are sure later  
~~so when do you finish~~  
~~break does that mean~~ [16:20]  
Do you want to meet up sometime?  
[16:10]  
_erm sure but how do i know that you won't kill me_  
(16:15)  
dude there's literally 99.9% i won't kill you i have a daughter to think about    [16:20]  
_stiles i was just joking but i have to go i'm still at work i don't get off until eight so i'll text you when i get home :)_  
(16:25)  
okay dude

wait did you just use a emoji oh my god you so did you really don't hate them after all :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the address in this chapter by just looking at a certain object in my house and thought yeah that will do so sorry about that i hope you enjoy the chapter ☺

Stiles

_Derek_

_**Claudia**  
_

15th June

[20:30]

_Hi_

(20:31)

Hi

[20:40]

_So do you still want to meet up?_

(20:42)

Yeah but I can’t now unless that’s what you meant by I’ll text you later

[20:44]

_Stiles_

(20:44)

I thought we going to sort it out tonight

[20:45]

_STILES_

(20:45)

Dude I have a daughter I can’t just up and leave …….

[20:46]

_STILES that’s not what I meant I just wanted to know if you still wanted to meet up so we could sort something_

(20:47)

Oh well yeah then

[20:48]

_Are you free tomorrow?_

(20:49)

Yeah, I’m free up till four 

[20:52]

 _You can bring Rosetta with you as I don’t finish work until four_ _and I really want to meet you_

(20:53)

I really want to meet you too but I’d rather not have Rosetta there she makes it difficult when she has tantrums I’ll text my mum see if she wants to look after Rosetta for me so where do you want to meet up

[20:54] 

_I know this nice place couple of minutes away from where I live how about I pick you up at your house_

(20:55)

Yeah sure so is this like a date?

[20:56]

_Only if you want it to be and I’m going to need to know your address_

(20:57)

Okay and it’s 23 acorn road

[20:58]

_Okay I’ll pick you up at eight if you can still come_

(20:59)

Okay I’ll see you then I’ll just message mum and see if she can have Rosetta and let you know by tomorrow :)

[21:00]

_Okay see you tomorrow :P_

(21:00)

Mum can you have Rosetta tomorrow

{21:05}

_**Sure, sweetie you know I will have her anytime but may I ask why the short notice** _

(21:10)

I may have a date

{21:15} 

_**Oh who is it honey ?** _

_**Oh, that’s great sweetie what time are you dropping Rosetta off** _

(21:20) 

well he's called Derek 

I was wondering if you could pick Rosetta up about half four ish please

{21:21} 

_**ooh** _

**_**Sure, is** she staying the night_ **

(21:22)

Erm if you don’t mind

{21:23}

**_Not at all she can stay and keep me company as your dad is on nights_ **

(21:24)

Okay I’ll see you tomorrow

 


	8. Chapter 8

At half four there was a knock at the door stiles finished putting Rosetta's hair up into a ponytail then opened the door to greet his mum. stiles opened the door with a grin on his face. Hey mum can you help me with what i should wear i have no clue Yeah sure i can Hey grandma look uncle Scott bought me a game Rosetta started to tuck at Claudia's arm. Claudia crouched down to Rosetta's level and then said Hey sweetie i need to help daddy but maybe after that we can play the game for a bit. Yay i'm going to go play now and off Rosetta ran to her toys and started to play happily stiles looked at his mum oh i didn't realise you were staying for a little bit. Well i was thinking i would stay here and drop off some food for your dad round half seven. okay please just don't embarrass me please and with that they walked upstairs so she could pick some clothes out for him and after that she went back downstairs and started to play with Rosetta. After a shower and lots of faffing round with his hair he went downstairs and was greeted with his mum and Rosetta playing Disney frozen operation game stiles kept doubting his mums style in clothes so much that at six o'clock he ran into the bathroom and phoned lydia

18:00

_*Ring Ring Ring_

S: Lydia I need help

L: What is wrong

S: I have a date I need your fashion expertise my mum is here and i'm doubting what she said to wear

L: I’ll be there in ten but i'm sure you will look fine in what your mum said she doesn't have that bad of a fashion sense

S: Thank you so much but do you not remember the baby pictures

L: don't worry stiles i'm on my way

_call ended*_

 

Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door

Stiles threw the door open

Hi come in

Okay stiles just breathe

When Lydia and stiles entered his room Lydia looked at the clothes his mum picked out and found them suitable for the date then she went downstairs to play with Rosetta. Stiles walked down in [pair of washed down jeans](http://www.morato.it/en/jeans/skinny/skinny-fredo-jeans-with-tears-and-patches-denim-blue-MMDT00124FA750132W007307010.html?cgid=denim-skinny#page=1&start=5) and a[ red plaid shirt](https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/423268064953352551/)

stiles was a nervous wreck after that he kept playing with his long sleeve crumpling it up in his hand then smoothing it out and kept glancing up at the clock every five to ten minutes until seven o'clock rolled around then there was a loud

**_Knock Knock_ **

Stiles jumped out of his skin as the knock echoed through the house his mum burst out laughing

Rosetta ran to the door and opened it


End file.
